


Event Horizon

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [49]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi, Other, サイヤの日2021
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 事界线Pairing: All贝，卡贝，含弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 第一次到访边境小行星万帕的贝吉塔在丰沛的布鲁兹波照射下变得非常热情。他那仿佛位于黑洞事界线彼端的过去，在激烈的生理变化下似乎也暴露无遗。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 2





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

“起来，卡卡罗特。看看那个。”

被拍打了脸颊之后，终于算是从甜梦里脱出，出生时被命名为卡卡罗特的那个赛亚人睁开了双眼。  
睁眼甫初并没有看清什么现世之物，最初产生“回到身体里了”的感觉后，立刻感觉到那湿漉漉的汗。  
贝吉塔的身体，沾满汗水和砂砾，光溜溜地从自己身畔滑开了。  
并非是很快地挪移消失，刚刚经历过激烈交媾和索取的身体，不知为什么连移动都显得慵懒迤逦。赤裸的饱满的小腿在肚子上蹭擦着，完全感受不到肌群的形态，倒似是缓慢拖摆着的鱼尾。  
在万帕可以称作是海的恶劣水域边，在沙滩上。恒星的光照已经转到另一端去了，从方才开始，这区域此刻只余下渐渐冷透的砂砾。圆月散播着丰沛的布鲁兹光波，召唤起喧嚣的黑色海潮。  
视线重新聚焦之后，卡卡罗特的眼睛首先看到的便是接近于浑圆形状的超大血月。而在“那个”的后面，在那月亮的后面，无数星光正沿着杏仁形的轨迹、无可挽回滑入的某处——是最近的黑洞。固然有五十个光年那么遥远，在此刻因为行星转动的角度缘故，又陡然显得那么迫近。  
在地平线上张开犹如微张的黑色魔物的巨眼一般的光圈，它静默地瞪视着这颗微尘般的小行星，以及上面渺小而丑陋的原生怪物们。那赤红色的血月，从海边仰望去，仿佛巨眼中的赤瞳。  
“很像吧，那个。”贝吉塔的声音在耳边传来，忽然变得尖锐又有些遥远了，“像那家伙的眼睛。”  
他说的是……拥有红色瞳仁的那个……  
弗利萨。  
那个怪物。  
自立为王的海盗、宇宙的灾星。  
从五岁时开始被他掌控和奴役，这样在军队里挣扎着度过了漫长的岁月的贝吉塔，总是时不时提到他。  
思绪像深深的陌生的海，在汹涌的黑色水面下，那个怪物小心藏埋。合体的时候、使用融合术的时候，卡卡罗特不止一次在贝吉塔那“海中”看到“他”。蛰伏在那，随时会冲出来，给这身体的主人致命一击。那邪恶红色的眼睛伺机以待。  
忘不了他的存在，不可忽略他的存在。即使贝吉塔自己已经提升到达了曾经完全难以想象的力量高度，即使曾经以为像黑洞、像深渊一般无法匹敌的强者也已经暂时地被他们甩落在身后。  
弗利萨明明已是手下败将。

来到万帕不是为了想起弗利萨。他们瞬间移动抵达，与长住此地的赛亚人同族布罗利短暂交手。  
切磋、对抗，仅此而已。战斗与布鲁兹光波都让赛亚人的血变热。  
在激情漫溢的顶点，他们告别，却没有离开，而是来到这片海。  
没有什么悬念就拥抱在一起。  
“贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特现在坐起来，马上就能看到贝吉塔的背脊。曾经无数次遭受过破碎创伤的躯壳被血月照亮了。这是完全毁碎过撕裂过，又被各种机缘和力量缝合修复了的肉身，它的边沿在月光下闪着金辉。  
看上去有些不真实，贝吉塔僵坐望着月亮的样子像如石刻般静止。鸿荒的巨眼摄住了他，关于弗利萨的记忆又一次占满了他的心怀。那黑洞里可能有无形巨手，随时把他从事界线的这一边拖拽而去，彻底消失。  
因为有点畏惧了，所以立刻向那个身体伸出了手臂。接触到的贝吉塔的皮肤并不似想象中的凉薄，他在寒冷的海风里如火一般烧得炽烫。  
“知道么，卡卡罗特……我其实知道，只要弗利萨存在，他一定在看着。”说着这些话的时候，贝吉塔的目光终于从圆月上移开，回转至卡卡罗特的所在。  
不是故乡，在这流放地的深夜里，背后是莫测的巨眼和修罗翻覆的回忆。赛亚人昔日的小王子睁大的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
似乎是溢满了某种水份，但他的样子并不悲伤。  
他向情人俯身扑来，光裸的皮肤与富有弹性的肉体，瞬间撞击在一起，发出清脆又快乐的鸣响。  
被发硬的器官紧压在腿间，卡卡罗特发现这个时候的贝吉塔就已经勃起了。  
“一直躲在什么地方观察着我们的吧，那个怪物！窥看着我们、嫉妒着我们、想象着杀死我们。”贝吉塔说，“但是这都不可能，我们一定会变得更强，让他追赶不上，让他怀着怨恨这样一直窥看着……”  
“啊，当然啦。如果弗利萨再来的话，我们再打败他就好啦。”这样说着颇似安慰的话，卡卡罗特的手却忍不住动起来了。  
贝吉塔翘起来的器官有着漂亮的形状，尖端是光滑圆润的，颜色好像玫瑰初蕊那样泛着浅浅的血色。看上去有脆弱的感觉，用手掌包住它摸一摸的话马上就能听到可爱的哼声了。  
从鼻子里溢出的低哼非常娇媚，如果尾巴没有被切掉的话，这个时候应该已经在左右摆动了。  
手从变硬的下半身沿着紧绷着的腰滑到屁股上，用力掐了一下尾巴根，如愿以偿地收到了“肿胀变硬”的感觉。屁股受了刺激一样地翘高了，软嫩的肉撞入卡卡罗特的手，邀请他进一步施加凌虐般的搓揉。这样已经做过很多次了，对彼此的反应熟悉极了。在那美克星亲手埋葬掉的人，早已变作怀抱里滚热的情人。是做梦一样的事。  
“不要动，卡卡罗特，让他看……”贝吉塔摇晃着头颅，说着浸染了黑暗的字句。他从卡卡罗特的怀里挣脱出来，以跨骑的姿态跪坐在赛亚人的小腹上。已经兴奋到极点的尖端骄傲地向上翘着，拖曳出透明的黏液，滴落在同类的身上。  
贝吉塔不对劲。好像很邪恶似的……那样眯着眼睛，放肆地微笑着。脸上的表情变得又很像是多年前突然侵略地球的那个赛亚人了。  
血色魔瞳的注视似乎是……把已经死去很久的故人也唤醒了。  
“你要怎么做啦——”刚要抱住他确认这一个贝吉塔，双手和胸腹就被牢牢按住了。  
“嘘——！”贝吉塔从牙缝间发出妖物一般的轻啸，他的声音比方才愈加嘶哑了，“我来。”

手指分开了小巧得让人感觉很容易弄伤的软肉，借由着之前情交留下的体液，很容易就将两根指头一次性刺进了入口。  
以不顾羞耻的姿势张开双腿在卡卡罗特面前、用手指把刚刚收缩成一线的入口从内里分开了。仿佛展示女花那样，用指尖勾扯着，尽情地表现。之前射进去的东西，仍可孕育生命的残余，亦被这两根指头导引着缓慢地流了出来。  
把这样穿刺过下身的手指放在嘴边，用舌头细密地舔，贝吉塔用梦呓般的声线呻吟着：“没有办法进到更里面了。被放到更里面，被超级赛亚人的那个东西在肚子里搅动，光是回想起来就觉得要忍不住了……如果弗利萨能够看得到，我才不介意被他看到。他看着就好了。”  
他的脸上露出异常而迷乱的神色，以曾被享用过的、湿软又紧张的入口摩擦着另一个赛亚人的器官。  
“如果被流放到这里的不是布罗利或他人，而是我……不止一次这样想着，我会逃出弗利萨安排的命运吗？不过如今，当我比弗利萨更强大之后，曾经的愤怒和焦苦也全都变成无意义的东西了……”继续说着如此这般的梦话，他毫不留情地让卡卡罗特饱胀的头部越过收缩的肉洞入口，以不惜粗粝摩擦的姿态，藉由重力一口气穿刺到了肚子里。  
没有被开发过的生涩的肉也被那热的利刃触及与磋磨了，贝吉塔高扬起下巴同时发出了尖叫。  
他几乎要向后倒去了，无所依凭的手臂在半空中晃动着，被卡卡罗特抓住了双腕。  
“贝吉塔！你……还好吧！”从来没有抵达过的深处传来又陌生又甜美的紧逼和痉挛感，纤细得让人担心的腰摸上去硬邦邦的。完全被贝吉塔吃掉了……会把他弄伤吗？卡卡罗特的感觉在快慰与慌张之间反复摇摆。  
令人心焦的沉默过去了，轰鸣的黑色海潮几乎遮盖掉单个生命所有为了调整状态发出的喘息和闷叫声。好几秒、十数秒过去了，贝吉塔的肚子绷得紧紧的，屁股紧压住猎物完全没有宽放它的意图。他仰着头，没有回答，没有晃动。  
“不舒服的话还是拿出——”  
“卡卡罗特，闭嘴吧。”镇定又妖媚的音调切断了同伴与情人这透露了软弱之意的示弱之声。这是利落一刀。贝吉塔放低了下巴，深深呼吸着，眼皮眨动得很缓慢。  
血色的月光把能量投进他脸颊上正在滑落的透明液珠里。它们背叛了主人的快意，坠落得那么着急。  
“……虽然做了很多次啦，但我每次都还是好怕突然把贝吉塔弄坏掉喔。”那个被命运的流刑安排在地球长大的赛亚人，用地球上的傻帽特有的天真口吻嘟囔道。  
他的王子，这宇宙间唯一的、能够为他解除那流放令的、赛亚人的王子，含着他的东西，在他的身上扭动起腰，邪恶而残忍地，开始发笑。  
“你真是个笨蛋，卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔在血红色的满月下勾起了嘴角。

END.


End file.
